Askad
Askad was the creator of all members of Bolverk Squad, and father of Kareleinne-08. He was the group's computer and, ironically enough, demolitions expert, as well as the first member of the Bolverk team. Out of the four, he is the least skilled in combat, relying on his explosives, friends, and his intelligence to avoid direct conflict. However if need be, he can use close quarters explosives to defend himself, which he seems to be immune to the damage, but not the knock back. He was killed during the XV incident, but not before making a robotic version of himself and an "upgrade" for Kary when he realized that his own daughter is plotting to betray him and his team mates. History Life prior to Bolverk Prior to his initiation into the "Askad" project, he worked as a simple engineer for the organization and later gained a relationship with an unknown woman. They were both determined to creating a sentient robot until she became pregnant. After birth, the child became the main priority and both parents were soon demoted to the construction of simpler robots. Askad and his wife were also bent on creating robotic prosthetics so soldiers may come in the similar form of the "Xero" and "Omega" projects. However, on one faithful night working on said project there was a terrible explosion that resulted in the death of his wife and severe physical damage on himself. He was then forcefully initiated into the "Askad" project with the alternative being that his daughter would be "dealt with" and his death due to sustained damage from the explosion. Xionic Madness 1 Askad is first seen browsing his inventory of weapons during roll call and debriefing upon their infiltration of the Bio Int.& nbsp facility. When he hears Omega state that they are undertaking a suicide mission, Askad raises his brow in concern furthuring his suspicions that his employers have formulated a malicious plan for him and his team. After they are debriefed, he quickly dispatches some of the guards with his explosive weapons. Omega orders Askad to disable the soldiers communications while Kary covers him. He afterwards, he triangulates XV's location and he and Kary would lead the way while Omega and Xero provided cover. Some time later, Askad and Kary arrive at the control room followed by Xero and Omega. Askad hacks the doors open and notifies the team of a viral outbreak behind the doors. He states that though they will remain unaffected by it, they should remain weary of what may lie beyond that point. Not long after that, he is suddenly impaled through his back by a human infected with said virus. Askad relieves himself of the infected being by impaling its skull with the Painkiller. The Centrifugal force caused by the detonation throws Askad across the room into a dark, open area. The infected beings surround Askad and they begin to close in on him. Xero begins to rush towards him but Askad throws the N8 to Xero and orders him to finish the mission. Askad then commits suicide by overloading his circuits via the longinus knife. Though the resulting explosion clears out a large fraction of infected numbers, more are quick to arrive. Xionic Madness 1.5 Despite his apparent death, Askad would continue to influence the remaining members of the squad. He left Kary an upgrade which unlocked new powers for her. After recharging, Kary found a piece of Askad's body (his glasses) as his message had directed her. Xionic Madness 4 Part 2 However, it's eventually revealed that Askad's "upgrade" was actually a way of limiting Kary's powers. Askad was apparently aware of Kary's growing antipathy for humankind, but was torn between telling his fellow cyborgs and protecting his creation. He created the "upgrade" so that Omega and Xero would be protected in the event of his death. Towards the end of the movie, Kary shatters the glasses and faces the group, now more powerful than before. Part 3 It is also revealed that Askad had constructed a robotic body of himself, for the off chance that Kary discovers the glasses were not an upgrade. Askad is first seen conversing with Kary and expressing his disappointment at what she has become and how she allows her overconfidence to get the best of her. After a brief fight, the robotic Askad says good bye to Xero, Omega, and Kary. Caring too much for his child to kill her himself, Askad initiates a self-destruct sequence that emmits an EMP blast causing several of Kary's abilities to short-circuit with the addition of her Nacrotic shields. This was done with the intent that both Xero and Omega finish Kary off on their own by giving them a sparing chance. His final words being "Omega, Xero, Kary. As brief as it was, it was nice to see you all... One last time. Farewell." Abilities As a cyborg, Askad was stronger and more durable than a human being, but not quite as durable as his team mates. He was shown to be greatly proficient with explosives and exceptionally skilled in the field of hacking without the use of peripherals. His hacking and computing skills were displayed numerous times during the "XV termination" operation at Bio Int. as Omega gives him orders of disabling radio communications of the Bio Int. Security force. He also holds the ability to summon an explosive array of weaponry in the similar manner Xero and Omega conjure their weapons following their capture. He also seems to be the least skilled in combat, on account of being more of an intelligence officer, and being mortally wounded by an XV infected individual. Any other member of Bolverk squad would of shrugged off such a wound, or even been able to dodge/block it. Equipment Xionic Madness 1 *Painkiller *Sticky Death Other *Armadillo Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Robots